


Hot Tub Thumping

by GuileandGall



Series: An Arrow for Directness [6]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Bears, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hot Tub, Kissing, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Not every cabin in the backwoods of Hope County was a functional hunter’s hideaway. A few more well-to-do Montanans were just as aware of the beauty this area had to offer.
Relationships: Sharky Boshaw/Deputy | Judge, Sharky Boshaw/Female Deputy | Judge
Series: An Arrow for Directness [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Hot Tub Thumping

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this set of images of a bear that opened up someone’s jacuzzi and just climbed on in and all I could see was Cheeseburger doing that. Then, of course, Sharky popped into my head. And @chyrstis encouraged me further. So, it was an inspiration trifecta.

The quiet settled back onto the forest. The twitter of birds carried across the breeze that shook the boughs of the trees surrounding the cabin. The bear’s growl rumbled off the stone as he brushed past the young woman. He snuffled at the ground then ambled over the body of one of the dead cult members who had ambushed them.

“Need to check inside,” Junior Deputy Tayen Quick told the bear.

Cheeseburger let out a whining growl and wandered off around the cabin.

With a shake of her head, she moved to the doorjamb. “Some backup you are,” she teased. She was almost completely certain that there were no Peggies left in the area around the cabin, but she needed to be sure. So alone, she entered the “Williams’ Family Home Away From Home”—or so the sign read.

There was a rustic feel to the place, but it was entirely contrived and in contrast to the other decorations. The living room with it’s spaciousness and fluffy rug near the fireplace suggested it used to be a really nice place. The broken vases and shattered glass of picture frames littered the floor and crunched under her boots. When she checked the bathroom, a sigh parted her lips. “A fucking spa tub? Who the hell are these people?”

This was not a hunting cabin, at least not one she had ever been in before. No one had taken the appliances out of the kitchen; there was one silver box that she couldn’t even define. It almost looked like a toaster oven, but she couldn’t find the usual knobs and buttons. In a quick, cursory search of the cabinets, she discovered a tin of coffee. It was already ground, but it still smelled strong enough to make a good cup of coffee. Her attention swung the room around in search of a coffee maker.

“Hey, Shorty! You gotta check this out,” a voice called from the back of the cabin. Sharky sounded amused, so she gave up her search and set the can down on the counter with every intent to return later.

She didn’t rush, clearly her presence wasn’t a dire necessity. And he sounded too relaxed for it to be something problematic. When she pushed through the back screen door, a grin split open wide across her face.

“Push over, Fatty.” Sharky said throwing an elbow at Cheeseburger, as if that comparatively minute gesture might move any of the grizzly bear’s bulk.

“What the actual fuck?” Tayen asked, leaning back on one leg and crossing her arms over her chest.

Sharky pointed at the bear. “He found it. Even pulled the cover off. Then he just climbed right in like he owned the damn thing.”

Tayen chuckled lightly, grinning. “Why didn’t you turn the bubbles on for him?” she asked, smirking at her friend.

The shirtless man shrugged. “That’s why we called you,” he admitted with a sheepish tilt to his head.

Her eyebrows raised high on her forehead. “Oh … really?”

“C’mon, Dep. Help a bro and a bear out.”

At this Cheeseburger added his two cents with a little grunt and a shake of his bulky head.

Tayen gave her own a tilt. She sauntered over to the control panel for the hot tub and flipped the switch. “Push over, fuckers,” she told them as she wandered back across the deck.

The bear startled for a moment when the bubbles started, but just kind of sank down a little lower into the water. Tayen could only laugh as water spilled out onto the deck. Sharky chuckled and shifted over as much as he could. Cheeseburger took up most of the tub.

She stepped out of her boots and slid off her jeans. Sharky offered his hand when she neared the edge, which she took flashing him a shy smile. Then the deputy stepped into the tub, up to her knees and perched on the edge.

“You’re never going to get him out of here,” Sharky whispered.

Cheeseburger groaned. Tayen could just imagine that was the old diabetic bear’s way of agreeing. She leaned forward and scratched at his head, which turned and pressed heavily into her touch.

“Not cool, Amigo,” Sharky argued, pushing at the shoulder of the furry beast encroaching on his territory.

The bear turned and licked Sharky across the cheek.

“Come on!” he howled, scooping up water and scrubbing at his cheek. “Gotta cramp my game like that.”

The bear leaned toward him again, but Sharky dodged the large black nose.

“I see how it is. See if I sneak you any of her fish anymore.”

“Your game?” Tayen asked from vantage point.

Sharky cocked his head when he looked up at her. “I know you can’t resist all this,” he swiped his hand over his bare chest.

The deputy crumpled into laughter, leaning over him to soothe any reaction he might have to her amusement. Cupping both his cheeks in her hands, she kissed his lips lightly. His arm slipped around her hips as he scooted closer with a contented hum in his throat.

She rested her forehead against his. “We should let Cheeseburger have the hot tub.”

“It’s kind of nice.”

“Yeah, it is.” Her lips brushed his again. “But there’s a tub big enough for two in the bathroom.”

Sharky was on his feet in and instant. “All you man. We’re out.” He patted the bear’s shoulder and was already stepping out of the tub.

He again took Tayen’s hand in his, this time all but lifting her out of the water. “You know you’re going to have to scrub my back, right?” she taunted.

With a yank on her hand, Sharky pulled her into his arms and stepped backward slowly. “I’m gonna scrub every inch of you.”

To the deputy, it sounded like a most delicious threat. She didn’t get real baths often, and certainly not luxurious ones. Most of the time it was a speedy shower, a dip in the lake, or a bird bath wherever she could find enough privacy for one. She draped her arms around his shoulders. “Bet!” she taunted, with a bright giggle.

Sharky just gave her a curt nod, before his lips crashed against hers. He stepped on each side of her feet, moving them both toward the door.


End file.
